Ella Weasley
by RosalieHale'95
Summary: This is the story of Ella Weasley Ron and Hermionies great grandaughter getting the power to read minds. Tell me anything you think of it. If it's good or bad. Or you have any suggestions.
1. Chapter 1

"Don't do it," Ella screamed grabbing her friend Morgan's arm.

"It's a movie Ell's, of course she's going to open the door." Morgan reminded her.

Ella sighed, "Why are movie characters so stupid?"

Morgan shrugged. Her eyes were glued to the TV screen.

Ella reached over and grabbed a big handful of popcorn out of the bright green bowl Morgan was holding. She munched on it as she watched the young girl on TV run down the halls of a castle screaming.

The show changed to a commercial about car insurance and Morgan stood up. "I want some gummy worms," she said

"You know where they are, go get them."

"Do I have to do everything?" she joked and left the room.

Ella flopped down onto the bed. She looked at the clock. 11:46. She yawned, closed her eyes, and drifted off into a heavy sleep.

_Ella ran through the woods. The cold wind blew against her bare arms and made her shiver. She kept running and running for what seemed like hours until she came across a small house. She ran up to it and opened the door. The house was empty accept for a tall shadowy figure standing in the center. Their long, thin hand motioned towards a table and chair that appeared out of nowhere. She took a step towards the chair and the wind blew the door shut. She gasped, turned around and tried to open it. The cold knob wouldn't budge. She pulled on the door as hard as she could. Then she realized she couldn't open it and faced the figure._

_ "Do not fear me," it said in a calming voice, "I want only to make you stronger."_

_ Confused, she just stared at the figure motionless. _

_ "Please," it offered, "Sit. You will be more comfortable."_

_ Obediently, and almost uncontrollably, she sat down. A crystal ball appeared on the wood table. The figure sat down on a chair across from her. Its long, ghostly fingers ran across the sphere._

_ "What do you want?" Ella asked. She wanted to go home, but some part of her wanted to stay too._

_ A very faint laugh came out of the figure. It's fingers stopped running along the crystal. "I want nothing but to give you a gift."_

_ "What kind of gift?" she asked._

_ "Not the type of gift you receive in Christmas morning, or on your birthday. A psychological gift."_

_ "A psychological-"_

_ The crystal ball started to glow brightly. The smoke swirling round and round in the ball hypnotized Ella. She saw various objects floating in the smoke. A mouth talking, a scene from the movie she'd watched before she'd fallen asleep-_

_ Wait! She'd remembered now that this wasn't real. It was a dream. She pushed herself back from the table without thinking. She panted and looked at the figure._

_ "Now you've done it." Was the last thing she heard before she woke up._

Ella snapped her eyes open and sat up. She was breathing heavily. She ran her hand across her sweat-drenched forehead.

"He-ey!" a familiar voice said.

It was Morgan. She was sitting next to her, eating chips. "I came back and you were knocked out. I stayed up practically all night. But I did get bored without you being scared of all the movies."

Ella looked around. Her bed was covered in candy bags, chip bags, popcorn.

Ella laughed, "Why is it every time you come over we have a shortage of food?" She stood up and started to pick up the garbage.

"That's because my Mom's a nutritionist and won't buy junk food." Morgan said.

"That's your problem, not mine." Ella joked back.

Morgan had a confused look on her face. "What?"

"That's your problem, not mine." She repeated.

Morgan laughed. "Okay, _what's _my problem."

Ella picked up a pillow and threw it at Morgan playfully. "It's _your _problem that your Mom doesn't buy junk. You just said that."

"No, I didn't say anything."

She looked at Morgan. "Whatever then. I guess I just imagined it."

'Or you're crazy.'

Ella didn't see Morgan's lips move when she heard that.

"I-what'd you say?" she questioned.

"I already told you: NOTHING!" She said, annoyed. "Geeze, get you're hearing checked."

"But you just said I was crazy." Ella protested.

Morgan stopped shoving all-dressed chips into her mouth. "I didn't say that… but I thought it." She moved closer to Ella. "Did you seriously hear that?"

"Yes." Ella swallowed.

"Okay, what am I thinking now?" She asked.

Ella waited a minute then repeated what Morgan had thought, "You're thinking 'those gummy bears were really chewy'."

"Oh my god." Morgan said. "You can read minds!"

Ella swallowed. "I don't know-"

"Let's go test it!" Morgan grabbed Ella's arm and dragged her out of the room and down into the kitchen. Her mom was sitting at the table eating a piece of toast and flipping through the newspaper.

When she saw the girls she smiled. "Good morning girls."

"Morning Mrs. Weasley." Morgan greeted.

"How late were you girls up last night?" she asked, running her fingers through her long red hair. Apparently lots of people from her family had red hair. "I could hear the TV blaring all night."

"I didn't sleep at all, but Ella passed out before midnight." She nudged Ella playfully.

Her mother continued to read the paper.

Ella heard a voice that sounded like her mothers saying, 'Uhh… teenage girls. I don't know how they can stay up all night.' Ella gasped. "Morgan let's go back upstairs! Umm- the movies going to start soon!"

The girls raced upstairs.

Morgan was the first to speak, "you heard something, didn't you." She jumped up and down and didn't seem to notice the terrified look on Ella's face.

"I don't know why you're so happy." Ella snapped. "This is nuts! I don't believe it!"

"This is so cool!" Morgan danced around the room. "You can join the F.B.I and read criminals minds to find out what they did. OH! You could read the teachers mind and get the answers to the tests! You could-"

"NO!" Ella shouted. "N-n-no! This is a secret. No one can know!" She held out her fist. "Pinkie swear."

Morgan giggled, "You can't be serious. A pinkie swear? That's pathetic. Only kindergarteners do that."

"Swear!" Ella gave Morgan a very serious look.

"Fine." Morgan twisted he pinkie around Ella's. "I swear"


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you know how hard it was for me not to blab today?" Morgan questioned at lunch.

Ella smiled. She knew the answer but she asked anyway, "How hard?"

She pounded her fist on the table, "Extremely!" she continued to eat her salad. Once she'd shoved a forkful in and swallowed it she continued, "Every time someone is my classes said 'Me and Jessica went to the mall on Saturday' or 'Jake and I saw a football game' I wanted to yell out 'well I found out my best friend had super powers!'"

"Geeze! Relax, will you!" Ella hushed, "someone might hear you."

"Doesn't matter," Morgan poked at a crouton, "You could just read their minds, find out what they want the most and then bribe them to keep their mouth shut."

Ella folded her arms across the table, "Now you're just being ridiculous."

"_I'm _ridiculous? You're the ones who's being-"

"Hey you guys." Amy placed her lunch tray beside Ella's and sat down. "Sorry I couldn't make it this Saturday. I had to-"

"Help your Mom unpack." Ella interrupted.

Amy smiled. "How'd you know that? I thought I didn't tell you why I couldn't come."

"Well…" Ella stuttered. "I mean, your house is all done being re-decorated, so it's quite obvious that you had to help your Mom unpack."

"Yes." Morgan nodded, "Very obvious."

The girls fell silent. Ella tapped her fingers on the table. She looked at Morgan.

'Just tell her! She's our best friend!' Morgan pleaded silently.

Ella shook her head silently and mouthed 'no'.

'C'mon!'

Ella ignored her this time. She continued to nibble on her ham and cheese sandwich.

Amy broke the silence. "So, have you guys started your family project yet?"

"No." Morgan replied, "My family's so boring. My Mom was a nutritionist and grew up in Canada. My grandparents were nutritionists and grew up and Canada, that'll make a great ten page report." (Heavy sarcasm)

"How about you Ella," Amy turned towards her, "What's your family history?"

"I've never really thought about it before. Like, I know about my parents. But I have no idea about my grandparents. I've never even met them before. They still live back in Britain."

"Oohhh! A mystery." Amy giggled.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm home!" Ella shoved her house keys into her pocket and closed the door. She went in to the kitchen and slid her backpack off onto a chair.

"Hey there hon." Mrs. Weasley came in from the living room. "How was school?"

"Pretty good. Oh, I have this project on family history. Could you help me?"

"Of course. My show just ended." She sat beside Ella at the table who had pulled out a pencil and paper.

"Okay." Ella started. "Help me make a family tree."

She drew her fathers family first. He'd had lots of brothers and sisters and they knew who his parents, grandparents and great grandparents were.

Then she came to her mothers family. "Mom, what are gramma and grandmas names?"

"Ella and Hugo Weasley."

She scribbled the names down. "I'm named after gramma, right?"

"Yes."

"What were grandpa's parents names?"

"Ron and Hermionie."

Ella wrote that down too. "Okay. That's all I need to know right now. Thanks." she kissed her mom on the cheek and went upstairs to her room.

* * *

_Ella was in the strange house again. She was sitting at the table across from the figure._

_ "So you've come back." It spoke._

_ "I didn't mean to." She whispered "This is a dream."_

_ It laughed quietly. "Smart girl. Usually when I'm in peoples dreams they think it's all real."_

_ "H- I mean, you come into peoples dreams often?"_

_ "Yes. I like to give people gifts. Like I've given to you."_

_ "How did you give this to me?"_

_ "I am a wizard. And I thought that since you didn't have powers, you'd like to fit in with the rest of your family."_

_ "F-f-fit in? What do you mean by that?"_

_ "I mean your parents have powers. Your grandparents have powers, your great grandparents had powers, your great great grandparents had powers and so forth." It looked at Ella's frightened face. "I now presume that you didn't know that."_

_ "No. I didn't know that." Ella stuttered. "It's not true," she denied. "Mom's never lied to me, never kept a secret from me… I can't- I don't believe it."_

_ "When you were born a muggle, your parents decided there was no reason for you to know they were wizards."_

_ "No." she yelled. "No, you're lying!" Without thinking, Ella ran her arm across the table and knocked the crystal ball off the table. It shattered into millions of glass splinters and Ella ran out of the house. She kept running and running, unttill she couldn't anymore. She fell down on her knees. She panted and laid on the dirty, leafy forest floor. She closed her eyes. She heard footsteps. She opened her eyes and sat up. It was silent for a moment. Then the footsteps started again. They came closer to her and soon a young girl was standing a few feet away from her. They just stared at eachother. The girl had wavy brown hair. She was tall and very beautiful. _

_ She tilted her head and stared at Ella. "Ella?" She spoke in an english accent. "Ella Weasley? Is that you?"_

_ "Ya." Ella spoke._

_ "Oh my goodness." her hands crossed over her chest. She ran towards her and wrapped her into a giant hug. "My goodness me. My great grand-baby!"_


	4. Chapter 4

Ella was caught off guard. "Wait," She pushed away, "Great grand daughter?" She ran her eyes over the young girl. She looked only a few years older than her.

"Oh, I've almost forgotten. My appearance. I entered your dream in the form of my teenage self so that maybe you'd feel more comfortable around me." She sat on a small fallen tee nearby. She patted her hand on the log, inviting Ella to sit down.

Ella sat. "Wait. You came into my dream? Are you a…"

"Wizard?" She finished. "Yes, I am. And so are my children, my grandchildren, but my one and only great grandchild…" she brushed a strand of hair out of Ella's face.

"W-what?" Ella loudly whispered. "So- I- And my parents… are you Hermionie?"

Hermionie nodded.

"So it's true. My Mom and Dad are wizards?"

"Yes, they are."

"But-how is that possible? I'm not a wizard. Isn't that how it works? If your parents are wizards, you are too."

"You are what we call a squib. A muggle with magical parents. But it seems that now you might not be a squib anymore. You can read minds?"

"Yes, but I messed it up somehow." Ella fiddled with her fingers. "But I don't know how."

Hermionie seemed to know exactly what Ella was talking about, "When you knocked the crystal ball off the table you didn't let the wizard in your dream complete giving you your powers. So now you have on and off powers."

"So, at random times my power will just go away?"

"Exactly." Hermionie explained, "And there's no way to predict when it will happen."

The wind whistled louder. It blew brightly coloured leaves around. Hermionie started to fade. Ella reached her hand out, but before she could, Hermionie was gone.


End file.
